The Dark Owl/Transcript
Marinette: (to Alya) Sleepover at your place tonight great that'd be awesome. Mr. Damocles: Come hurry up I don't have all day. Marinette: Except ugh, I can't I have to help my parents at the bakery. Alya: Again but you've been helping them out all week. Adrien: (to Nino) Online gaming battle cool. Nino: Wait till you check my advance weaponry you won't get a chance. Mr. Damocles: (clapping his hands) Come on chop, chop hurry along now. Adrien: I forgot I have chinese class today. Nino: Again but we haven't played all week. (Outside of the school. Adrien sadly looks back in the principal's direction.) Mr. Damocles: Albert. Albert: At your service sir. Mr. Damocles: (sounding like an owl) Hoo hoo Albert: Please repeat I was unable to understand. Mr. Damocles: Hoo hoo Albert: Please repeat I was unable to understand. Mr. Damocles: Hoo hoo (Albert short circuits causing a small explosion.) (Mr. Damocles opens the secret compartment behind his portrait manually and it reveals the principal's Knightowl collection including his costume and he puts it on.) Mr. Damocles: (Mr.Damocles struggling to put his belt on and falls off his desk.) Now it's the hour for The Owl hoo hoo. Ladybug: (Ladybug lowers the Owl.) This is the fifth time this week we had to rescue you Mr. Damo. Uh The Owl. Cat Noir: You should consider wearing a helmet. The Owl: You two don't wear helmets. Cat Noir: (Cat Noir gives the cat to it's owner.) Yeah because our suits are magic and all. The Owl: But it's been my dream to be a superhero ever since I was little. Nadja Chamack: The exploits of Ladybug and Cat Noir have inspired some people to act as superheroes themselves. But is it a good thing? Over to our reporter Clara Contard. (''News reporter Clara Contard is at the scene.) Clara Contard: Today Ladybug and Cat Noir have once again come to the aid of the self proclaimed superhero The Owl. The Owl: Thanks to some advice from my good friends Ladybug and Cat Noir, I am certain I will do better next time. (Ladybug and Cat Noir slap their faces in annoyance.) The Owl: I'll be reviewing my weaponry and engage in training because wherever there's injustice there will be The Owl. Hoo hoo. Owl fog. (The Owl uses dust to make a smokescreen and rushes off while hooting in the distance.) Clara Contard: Any comments Ladybug and Cat Noir? Ladybug: Uh, he's a great guy but to the children of Paris you musn't copy him ok. It's very dangerous. Cat Noir: Ladybug is right. Don't try this at home okay kids. (Cat Noir winking to the audience.) Nadja Chamack: Meanwhile the main question that's on every Parisian's lips is. Who is behind the mask of The Owl? The clumsest superhero in all of Paris. Cat Noir: The principal Mr. Damocles he's got a good heart but this is bound to end badly. Ladybug: We can't spend all our time watching out for him either. Ladybug: (Ladybug yawning and stretching) It's turning into a full time job. Cat Noir: Perhaps we could stop convincing him to stop being a superhero by scaring him for example? Ladybug: And shatter the poor man's dream. No way, on the contrary maybe we should help make his dream come true. He said that all he wanted to be is a hero even if it's just for one day. Cat Noir: Of course, if we make him a hero a day like he always wanted then he'll be happy and quit playing this dangerous game. Spot on as usual my lady we just need to figure out how? Ladybug: I might have an idea. (Marinette works all night to the costume and fake miraculous with Tikki watching her until the kwami falls asleep.) (Marinette goes to sleep until her alarm goes off.) Marinette: Ugh! Marinette: Sorry, Alya I'm needed again today but I'll be free tomorrow. Mr. Damocles: Come on hurry up chop chop. Adrien: Me to Nino but I'll be free tomorrow. (Outside of the school, Adrien gladly looks back in the principal's direction.) (Alya is typing on her computer until she hears a knock at the door.) Alya: Ladybug! Cat Noir! Woah. Alya: How was I? Cat Noir: (Cat Noir bows to her.) Great acting performance Alya. Ladybug: Now onto the stage. Alya: Great although are you guys sure about the costume? (Ladybug and Cat Noir shake their heads in agreeing.) Nadja: It turns out the so called The Owl is the principal of the Collège Françoise Dupont is Mr. Damocles. Alec Mr. Damocles tried being a superhero but ended up being a super zero. Hawk Moth: Shame, pain and a dream crushed. (Hawk Moth transforms a butterfly in an akuma.) Fly away my little akuma and evilize this fall hero. (The akuma enters Albert and a light mask appears) Hawk Moth: Dark Owl I am Hawk Moth, from now on you will have true superpowers and full abled weapons. Nothing and no one will be able to overpower you. But if you want to be the sole superhero in Paris, there's just one thing you have to do is defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir and bring me their miraculous. Dark Owl: Sounds like a mission for the Dark Owl. (Mr. Damocles gets akumatizied.) (Marinette is sewing) (''Tikki watching a Laura Mareno music video while dancing until she gasps watching the Dark Owl's announcement and Marinette slides her chair to the computer.) Dark Owl: To all Parisians listen very carefully with one swift movement I will release the rope holding the city bus and all these animals inside will fall and crasg on this poor helpless kitten. Marinette: Tikki I think we've got... Adrien: A serious problem. Dark Owl: And should anyone be intentive to save these poor animals beware. On route there's liquid nitrogen that will automatically douse the feet of the Effiful Towel freezing it to minus seven hundred degrees making it more fragile than glass. (Adrien looking angry.) And the bus will crash. (Dark Owl laughing evily.) Dark Owl: (Marinette gasps) Ladybug, Cat Noir the only way you can save these sweet animals is to come and give your miraculous to me. You only have 10 minutes follow the owl signal. Marinette: We can't let this happen. Sequence Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.) Dark Owl: Albert the signal. Albert: At your service sir. Dark Owl: It's perfect. Ladybug: Wow that principal sure can hold a grudge. Cat Noir: Yeah, we really ruffled his feathers. Ladybug: We have to get his denonator and stop the countdown. Cat Noir: If you want I can distract him with a little chit-chat. Ladybug: You're definitely the cat for the job.(Ladybug pops an ear communicator out of her yo-yo and places it in her ear.) Let's keep in touch. (Cat Noir does the same and heroes leap off in different directions.) Cat Noir: Hoo hoo! Mr. Damocles? (The lights turn on briefly blinding him.) Dark Owl: I am not Mr. Damocles, I am the Dark Owl. Cat Noir: Let's talk about this why don't we team the three of us after all you do have real powers now. Dark Owl: Where is Ladybug? Ladybug: (Appearing behind Dark Owl.) Grappling iron, boomerang, utility belt the akuma must be in one of his weapons. Cat Noir: (to Ladybug) Yeah but which one? Cat Noir: Ladybug will be here any minute. Dark Owl: Then you'll be the first to put your miraculous in the box in the middle of the stadium or... Cat Noir: Boom I get it. (to Ladybug) Try to grab his detonator. Ladybug: I'm on it.(Ladybug throws her yo-yo at Dark Owl knocking the detonator out of his hand.) Over to you Cat Noir. (Cat Noir catches the detonator and Ladybug fights Dark Owl until she gets sent flying into the stadium and Cat Noir catches her but loses the detonator.) Dark Owl: Oops time flies this is your last chance to save that poor helpless kitten. (Dark Owl throws the detonator onto the top of the box.) Cat Noir: What's he got against cats? Ladybug: Heroes never harm innocent beings Dark Owl. Dark Owl: Then give me your miraculous or you'll be to blame. Owl talons (Cat Noir and Ladybug get tangled and falls to the ground but rolls out of the way of Dark Owl's incoming attack.) Cat Noir: Cataclysm. Dark Owl: It's the end of the line for you. (The Ladybug and Cat Noir fight against Dark Owl.) Ladybug: Lucky Charm.(a pen appears.)Huh, a fountain pen? Cat Noir: What are you going to do ask him to sign you an autograph? I'll deactivate the detonator my lady. (Cat Noir jumps on top of the box and grabs the detonator.) What? Dark Owl: Boomerang (Ladybug blocks them and lands on top of the box.) Dark Owl: Albert the hatch. (The heroes fall through.) (''Ladybug and Cat Noir are trapped.) Dark Owl: I am the guardian of Paris I am the Dark Owl. (muffled laughing.) Cat Noir: The countdown keeps running. Ladybug: What that's impossible. (The box starts to with whipped cream.) Ladybug: Come on please. Cat Noir: It tastes like whipped cream. Ladybug: (The countdown stops.) Oh no. Dark Owl: Times up Albert drop the bus. (Ladybug and Cat Noir gasp in horror but it disappears revealing to be a hologram.) Dark Owl: You fools it was a hologram all along. So how does it feel to lose and be humiliated? Did you really think I would hurt a kitten? However this next trap is very real the room your in is filling up with whipped cream as we speak too thick to swim and too runny to float on. Cat Noir: I hope it's lactose-free at least. Dark Owl: You'll drown slowly but surely unless you surrender to me and give me your miraculous. (A slot opens, Ladybug looks around to see Cat Noir's ring, the camera and the pen using the ink to cover the camera.) Dark Owl: Do you think it really matters if I can't see you Ladybug if you don't give them to me now I will simply take them from you when the owl cream has buried you. Cat Noir: (Cat Noir banging on the box.) He's right we're done for. Ladybug: Not yet we're not. Ladybug: You win Dark Owl. Hawk Moth: The time has come excellent job Dark Owl. Ladybug: (To Cat Noir) We're going to close our eyes and no peeking. Cat Noir: We can't do this. Ladybug: Trust me. (Ladybug and Cat Noir detransform.) Ladybug: Spots off. (Tikki appears.) Cat Noir: Claws in. (Plagg appears looking surprised until Tikki hushes him and Adrien takes off his ring giving it to Ladybug and she drops them in the box.) Albert: Miraculous delivered sir. Dark Owl: Now I am the only superhero in Paris and a superhero keeps his word Albert. Albert: Owl's whipped cream deactivated sir. (The whipped cream drains away.) Hawk Moth: Bring me the miraculous Dark Owl. Dark Owl: (Dark Owl puts them in a drone and sends it away.) Albert transfer (laughing) I am the best bird. '''Hawk Moth:' (The drone has arrived.) They are mine Ladybug's power of creation and Cat Noir's power of destruction. Whoever succeeds in merging these two miraculous together can be granted a wish that can change reality and erase the past. Hawk Moth: (Hawk Moth inspects the miraculous to discover they are fake.) This can not be noooooo. (from his lair) Dark Owl Ladybug and Cat Noir tricked you these are fake miraculous made out of salt dough. Cat Noir: (muffled) Cataclysm. Dark Owl: That's impossible how did you do it? Ladybug: (Flashback shows Ladybug switching their miraculous with fake ones.) Didn't you know a superhero never reveals her secrets I've got plan A plan B and all the way up to Z. Did you really think we'd give you our miraculous we're superheroes we are Ladybug. Cat Noir: And Cat Noir. Say hi to Hawk moth for us hope he enjoys his new toys. Hawk Moth: (Crushing the fake Miraculous.) Destroy them Dark Owl, if you fail again you can say farewell to your powers. es: Búho Negro/Transcripción Category:Season 2 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Spoiler